ACT
by allan.prawira
Summary: One Shot / Saat kenyataan yang diharapkan tidak sebaik impian / Cast : pairing Myungyeol / R&R / happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak
**FF ini mengandung unsur mesum, jadi yang dibawah 17 tidak disarankan membaca :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **ACT**

Genre : Romance/Angst

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

 _Ada dua hal didunia ini yang tak bisa ku berikan pada orang lain. pertama adalah hati ku, karena telah kuberikan pada mu, sedangkan yang kedua adalah dirimu, karena tanpa mu, hati ku akan kehilangan sang penjaga nya._

.

.

Sungyeol meremas lembut rambut hitam pria yang tengah merebahkan diri diatas tubuhnya. Kim Myung Soo, pria dengan penampilan biasa tapi memiliki wajah rupawan itu mengangkat wajahnya. bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Sungyeol dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada leher jenjang nya hingga pria tinggi itu terkikik geli.

"apakah kau selalu nakal seperti ini? " tanya nya. Myung Soo menatap wajah Sungyeol hingga pandangan mereka beradu.

"aku hanya akan seperti ini jika bersama mu. " ucapnya. Sungyeol memutar wajahnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang meronai wajahnya. melihat hal itu myung Soo kembali melayangkan kecupan kecilnya pada pipi Sungyeol. matanya mengedip manja. Sementara Sungyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kecil memahami maksud kedipan itu. tentu saja, setelah mendapat lampu hijau, tangan Myung Soo bergerak perlahan menuju area sensitif sungyeol, meremasnya dengan lembut hingga pria itu melenguh lirih. Tangan Myung Soo semakin berani, ia melakukan gerakan naik turun dengan intens, membuat Sungyeol menggelinjang tak karuan, tangan nya merengkuh bahu Myung Soo dengan keras. Sementara kakinya melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk menahan gelombang hasrat yang memuncak. Myung Soo menyukai itu, menyukai gerak tubuh pria itu setiap kali mereka bercinta, Sungyeol akan memejamkan matanya jika merasa terangsang dan Myung Soo menyukai itu. semburat merah yang nampak jelas diwajah pria itu serta deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan akan semakin membuatnya bersemangat.

Sungyeol mengerang parau ketika Myung Soo mempercepat gerakan nya. tak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan kecuali deru nafas yang semakin beradu. Sungyeol tak hanya diam, kini ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada area sensitif Myung Soo. jemari nya yang lentik menyusup perlahan kebalik celana jogger pria itu. memilin dengan lembut bulu-bulu yang ada disana, membuat myung Soo mengerang tak karuan. Ya, area sensitif terhebatnya adalah rambut2 tipis itu. belum lagi ia bisa menguasai keadaan, Sungyeol sudah lebih dulu bergerak dengan menggigit kecil telinga Myung Soo membuat pria itu menggelinjang tak kalah hebat. Peluh sudah membanjiri masing2 dari mereka, keduanya semakin agresif berusaha memuaskan satu sama lain.

"sekarang? " tanya Myung Soo. Sungyeol mengangguk pelan. Pria itu mulai melucuti pakaian Sungyeol hingga tak tersisa sama sekali, menampakkan tubuh putih mulus Sungyeol yang menggoda. Myung Soo kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya hingga mereka berdua seperti bayi baru lahir.

"lakukan myungie. . " desis Sungyeol menyebut panggilan sayang nya pada pria itu. myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. Jarinya perlahan menuju kebawah dan melakukan gerakan menusuk kedalam area terlarang sungyeol.

"ahhh. . "

Desahan kecil itu membuat Myung Soo semakin terbakar. Gerakan nya semakin dipercepat, bukan hanya satu, kini bahkan ia menggunakan 3 jarinya sekaligus.

"jangan siksa aku myungie. . " lirih Sungyeol parau. Myung Soo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bibirnya memagut bibir Sungyeol dengan kuat hingga Sungyeol merasakan perih. Mereka saling pagut untuk beberapa saat sebelum myung Soo merenggankan kedua kaki Sungyeol. matanya seolah meminta persetujuan dan Sungyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"akhh! " pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sungyeol ketika ia merasakan "milik" myung Soo memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit bukan main meskipun ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka lakukan. Untuk meredamnya Sungyeol menggigit bahu Myung Soo.

"akhh! " pekik Sungyeol lagi ketika mYung soo semakin mendorong masuk kedalam. Setelah ia merasa posisinya pas ia berhentik sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh Sungyeol. dibagian ini biasanya ia akan merangsang Sungyeol dengan mengulum niple nya atau alternatif kedua adalah mengulum "sesuatu" milik pria itu.

"quick. . " lirih Sungyeol ketika Myung Soo memilin niple nya sambil bergerak memompa secara perlahan.

"faster myungie. . " pinta sungyeol dengan nafas menderu. Gerakan myung soo semakin liar, ia melakukan gerakan memompa dengan cepat hingga ranjang yang mereka pakai berderit2.

"akhhhhh! Fasterr. .ahhhhhh! " Sungyeol berteriak tak karuan menahan sesuatu yang menyentuh kelenjar kenikmatan nya. sentuhan itu menimbulkan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat. Menyadari hal itu Myung Soo semakin mempercepat gerakan nya hingga tubuh mereka dibanjiri peluh.

"Yeollie..aku. .aku mau keluar. . " desah Myung Soo.

Sungyeol tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Ia hanya semakin erat memeluk leher pria itu. merasakan sensasi gila yang semakin membuncah.

Tangan Myung Soo bergerak melakukan gerakan naik turun pada "milik" Sungyeol agar mereka bisa mencapai puncak bersama.

"Myungie. .aku keluarrr. . " teriak Sungyeol sembari menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan nya.

"aku juga Yeollie. . " seru Myung Soo sambil menekan semakin kedalam. Cairan hangat terasa membuncah didalam tubuh Sungyeol, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang teramat sangat.

Tubuh keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain melepaskan lelah yang baru terasa. Deru naas mereka saling beradu sama lain. Myung soo menatap wajah penuh keringat Sungyeol.

"aku mencintai mu. . " bisiknya sambil mencium kilat bibir Sungyeol.

"aku juga. . " balas Sungyeol tak kalah mesra. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya. .

"CUT! "

Sungyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya. sementara Myung Soo bergerak dengan cepat menuruni tubuh pemuda itu. ia bergerak menuju seorang pria tampan yang tergesa gesa menuju dirinya sembari membawa handuk untuk menutupi tubuh myung Soo.

"bagaimana? " tanyanya. Pria yang baru datang itu mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"tapi kau melakukan nya seperti asli. " ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"kau juga tau tak ada adegan asli dalam adegan tadi, dan kau sudah melihat semua peralatan nya, termasuk keringat palsu ini. " ucap Myung Soo dengan nada geli.

"kau cemburu? " tanyanya saat pria didepan nya itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"mian. .kau kan tau, drama boys Love ini sangat digemari karena ada adegan itu. baiklah, aku janji akan melakukan hal yang asli pada mu malam ini. otte? Kau setuju? " ucap Myung Soo memasang aegyo untuk memancing pria didepan nya itu. nyatanya hal itu berhasil membuat pria itu tersenyum manis. mereka berdua kemudian melangkah keruang ganti tanpa menyadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan intens sejak tadi.

"sunbae. .kau menangis? " tanya Nam Woo Hyun yang tiba2 muncul mengagetkan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya.

"ah tidak. Aku hanya kemasukan debu. Apakah sekarang giliran adegan mu dengan Gyu? "

Woo Hyun mengangguk dengan ceria. Semua kru juga tau kalau mereka bukan hanya berpacaran didalam drama, namun juga didunia nyata.

Sungyeol menuruni ranjang dan melangkah perlahan menuju ruang ganti yang berbeda. Dan semua kru juga sudah tau, ia akan menguncinya tanpa membiarkan siapapun masuk. Mereka mengira itu adalah kebiasaan aktor tenar seperti Sungyeol, tanpa pernah mengetahui, bahwa pria itu menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

 **The End-**

 **Maaf kalau end nya jelek :v**

 **Oke, sampai juga di next FF ^_^**


End file.
